Te salvaré
by Katherine Bloom
Summary: "El deseo de Kobato es curar el corazón de Fujimoto antes de irse. Está dispuesta a dar incluso su propia vida. Pero un hecho importante le da la vuelta a las cosas. Una persona cercana a ella morirá. Dios, al saber su deseo, decide cambiar el contrato. Dejará que Kobato permanezca hasta que pueda evitar la muerte de aquella persona. ¿Qué tanto tendrá que sacrifica para lograrlo?"
1. El corazón es el inicio

****"Te salvaré".****

_"El deseo de Kobato es curar el corazón de Fijimoto antes de irse. Está dispuesta a dar incluso su propia vida para un hecho importante le da la vuelta a las cosas. Una persona cercana a ella morirá. Dios, al saber su deseo, decide cambiar el contrato. Dejará que Kobato permanezca hasta que pueda evitar la muerte de aquella persona. ¿Qué tanto tendrá que sacrifica para lograrlo?"_

* * *

****Discaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al grupo ****Clamp****. Yo sólo hago uso de sus ideas. Sin fines de lucro. Aunque aún sigo soñando con que algún día me pertenezcan ;_;

* * *

****Chapter 1—******_** Él corazón es el comienzo.**_**

Estaba lloviendo.

Las gotas de lluvia caían suavemente sobre su, ahora fría, cara.

A kobato le gustaba la lluvia.

Ver cómo las gotitas descendían desde el cielo color gris le maravillaba. Ver cómo caían sobre los columpios del parque, salpicando con delicadeza todo el lugar, y ver lo transparentes y delicadas que eran era simplemente fantástico.

Aun no sabía exactamente por qué, pero se sentía realmente cómoda en la lluvia.

Le fascinaba la idea de que algo tan hermoso saliera de un lugar que parecía oscuro y gris.

Y, en parte, le recordaba algunas de las cosas que había aprendido de las personas, sus corazones para ser exactos, en el tiempo que había estado ahí.

Cerró los ojos, y prestó atención a la sensación de estar bajo la lluvia, ahí sentada sobre su columpio color azul.

Una gota le calló en la coronilla. Salpicó un poco y calló lentamente, acariciando su cara. Desde la sien, hasta la mejilla... Para después caer al suelo.

Suspiró, fascinada.

—¡La lluvia es muy hermosa! ¿Verdad, Ioryogi-san?

No contestó.

Kobato abrió sus ojos, curiosa. Miró hacia abajo y posó su vista en el peluche color azul.

—¿Ioryogi-san?—Se encontró con su mirada. Ella no necesitaba ser extremadamente inteligente para adivinar por donde iban sus pensamientos.

—Do-ba-to—De inmediato se encogió. Se puso a temblar, y comenzó a cubrirse con sus manos. Él había usado __ese__tono. Ese que prometía una fuerte y dolorosa flama. Se preguntó qué habría hecho mal esta vez.

Bueno, en realidad, ya lo sabía.

Se preparó para el impacto.

Varios segundos transcurrieron. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Sólo un poquito.

Ioryogi no estaba apuntando hacia ella su gran boca para quemarla, como inicialmente había pensado, estaba sentado seriamente desde su lugar en el bolso.

Abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero de inmediato la cerró. No tenía caso. Los dos sabían que aunque lo discutieran no cambiarían las cosas.

Aún así, a ella no le gustaba ver aquella mirada seria y solitaria en él. Se sentía culpable por ser la causa de su preocupación, pero sabía que era inevitable.

Su deseo había cambiado.

Pero el contrato **no podía** cambiar.

Lo que quería decir que, aunque consiguiera reunir todos los corazones heridos y llenar la botella, su deseo no sería cumplido.

Al menos, no si ella sólo se dedicaba a recolectar los caramelos.

Ella había tomado esa decisión hace mucho, y él lo sabía.

Ioryogi-san podía ser grosero, criticar sus dibujos, lanzarle fuego, decirle torpe y llamarla Dobato, y esto realmente la hacia enojar, pero ella sabía que hacía todo eso por su propio bien.

No sabía exactamente cómo ó porqué, sólo sabía que podía sentir que él hacía todo eso porque la quería.

Era una forma de pensar que le parecía retorcida. Pero algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

Su corazón siempre le decía cosas que su mente no podía comprender, pero casi siempre tenía razón.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Disfrutando la lluvia.

—Yo también lo pienso— Se sobresaltó. Abrió sus ojos de sopetón y los dirigió confusamente hacia el muñeco.

—¿Eh?

—La lluvia, Dobato, la lluvia—Gruñó. Oh, ¡lo había hecho enojar de nuevo!—. A mi también me gusta.

Se quedó callado de nuevo. Últimamente el peluche estaba muy callado. Aveces incluso Kobato extrañaba los regaños por su parte.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí, es maravillosa!

Esta vez él le dio una mirada realmente dura. La sonrisa de la chica se convirtió en una mueca de confusión.

—¿Te gusta mucho la lluvia, verdad?—Su voz era dura—, ¿También te gusta el Jardin Yomogi, no? ¿Y los niños... cierto?, eso por no hablar de los _empleados_—Kobato se sonrojó, la visión del chico de ojos verdes pasó por su mente—. Tú...¿Realmente adoras a este mundo, cierto?

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta. Usualmente Ioryogi-san no era así.

Aún así contestó sinceramente, porque no había nada que adorara más que aquél lugar.

—Sí, me encanta.

Esta vez su mirada se volvió extraña.

Se veía molesto. Su ceño estaba realmente MUY fruncido.

Pero, por alguna razón, se sentía como si en realidad estuviera preocupado.

—¿Acaso eres __estúpida__?

Hizo un puchero, odiaba cuando la regañaba.

Negó con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡¿Entonces cómo explicas éste comportamiento?! Deberías de estar TRABAJANDO—Escupió realmente molesto, ella iba a decir algo, pero el comenzó a rugir otra vez—. Y **no** me refiero a esa estúpida guardería. ¡Me refiero a los caramelos, idiota! ¡Los estúpidos caramelos!

Ella se encogió en su sitio. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero también sabía que no la tenía. Ella debería de estar buscando caramelos, sí, ese era su trabajo después de todo, pero Fujimoto era más importante que eso.

—Pero...

—¿Pero qué? ¿Vas a volver a decirme que ese estúpido niño es más importante que tu maldita existencia en este mundo? ¡No hay excusas, tienes que curar corazones si quieres seguir viviendo!

—¡No le digas así a Fuji...!

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres que le diga __estúpido__ó __mocoso__? Eso es lo que es—La provocó.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Es un mocoso!

—¡No! ¡Él no es un mocoso!

—¡¿Porqué no?!

—¡Por qué él no es así!¡Él es trabajador y amable, y sincero, y me regaña cuando me equivoco, y puede ser muy grosero!, ¡Pero es una gran persona! ¡Por eso él es mi...!

Se petrificó. Ioryogi gruñó una vez más.

—¡Anda! ¡Completa la oración! ¡¿Qué es de ti ese mocoso?!

Ella se quedó callada.

Ioryogi gruñó con frustración.

Era realmente odioso. Realmente insoportable saber que la única cosa que ella quería, la única que la ataba a ese mundo, y la única que había hecho que su deseo cambiara, era ese maldito niño.

Bufó.

—¿Qué sucede Dobato? ¿Ya no estas segura de que él es tu persona "especial"?

—¡Claro que no! Mi persona más importante es Fujimoto-san—Afirmó con confianza—. Es sólo que... Bueno...

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rosa. El peluche alzó una ceja.

—_¿Qué?_—Oh ese no era un buen tono.

—Eh...—Titubeó—, es que... ¡Es realmente vergonzoso Ioryogi-san! ¡Me siento muy avergonzada cuando le digo así!—Chilló ella. Sus mejillas estaban cada vez más rosas. Se las frotó con frustración.

—¿Quiere decir...—Oh, esa vez la chica sí que palideció. Había metido la pata de nuevo. Ese tono se lo volvía a confirmar— que te __molesta__sentirte avergonzada pero que no te__importa__que esos sentimientos te vallan a matar? —Esa vez la bola de fuego sí que comenzó a salir. Kobato se encontró atrapada. Comenzó a cubrirse—¡¿PUEDES SABER CUANDO ESTAS AVERGONZADA PERO NO TE PUEDES DAR CUENTA DE QUE ESO VA A HACER QUE NO PUEDAS VOLVER A ESTE MUNDO?!

—¡Ahhh!

Oh, sí, él le lanzó una bola de fuego, y ella chilló.

Al menos el circulo se volvía a repetir en vez de que los dos se quedaran callados. Aunque Kobato no parecía extrañar mucho eso. Unas lagrimitas se le salieron mientras el peluche la seguía regañando.

Eso daba a inicio a un día normal. O al menos eso pensaban.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Comenzó a correr frenéticamente. Como era bien sabido, ella no corría muy rápido, y lo más seguro era que se acabara por tropezar. Pero aun así estaba intentando acelerar lo más que podía.

Dio un chillido.

—¡Voy a volver a llegar tarde!

Él peluche suspiró desde su lugar en el bolso. De nuevo tarde, tonta Dobato. Se había quedado tanto regalándola que se les había pasado el tiempo. Aunque en sí no era su culpa, ella había sido la tonta que lo había hecho salir de sus casillas.

¿Cómo podía darte más importancia a un estúpido sonrojo que a su vida?

Eso era todo, simplemente no podía seguirla. Incluso siendo la persona más cercana a ella no podía comprenderla bien.

La chica se fijó en el reloj que estaba colgado en su muñeca -un "regalo" del mocoso- y se quedó mirándolo embobada durante un momento. Bufó, si el chico quería que ella enserio llegara más temprano con el, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Sólo hacía que lo recordara.

Gruñó nuevamente, y kobato pareció reaccionar. Vio lo que tenía que ver desde un principio.

Que era tardísimo. Puso los ojos en blanco, y se preparó para que chillara.

—¡¿9:39?! ¡Es muy tarde!—Y ahí estaba. La chica comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

—Wow, ¡qué rápida!—Enserio quería llegar temprano. Seguramente para librarse del regaño del mocoso. Pero esto le preocupaba. Conociendo a Dobato se iba a tropezar en cualquier oportunidad.

Al menos había dejado de llover. Si no, seguramente ya se habría tropezado.

El reloj estaba a las 9:45 y ya faltaba una cuadra para llegar. Ella gimió y corrió más fuerte.

Estaba comenzando a preocuparse por su propia seguridad, ¿Cuanto se dañaría si se tropezaba a esta velocidad?, ¿y si su pelaje se rompía? Ó peor ¿y si esa torpe se dañaba?. No podría pensar siquiera en las cosas que tendrían que hacer si alguien los hiciera ir a un hospital.

Ella no podía ser llevaba a un hospital. Descubrirían su secreto. Cuando le retirarán el sombrero de la cabeza para revisarla estarían perdidos.

Verían la corona y todo habría acabado ahí.

Al menos sabía que ella no podía enfermarse, después de todo sólo era un espíritu y ya que Dios sabía lo débil que ella solía ser en vida, le había dado la capacidad de no enfermarse nunca.

—¡Oye, Dobato, no vallas tan rápido!—Pero ella no lo escuchó. Estaban a unos cuantos largos pasos de llegar. Pudo ver el colorido edificio. Los solecitos y las figuras de colores. Los juegos que se veían dentro. La entrada estaba justo adelante. Ella gimió felizmente y dio vuelta para entrar.

O eso quería hasta que pasó lo que quería evitar, se topó con algo -alguien más bien- y en vez de caerse para atrás, se llevó a la pobre persona de enfrente y se calló sobre ella.

—¡Ahh!— Él mismo se calló del bolso y voló varios centímetros a la izquierda. Si hubiera podido moverse le hubiera gritado.

Pero claro, no podía, ya que los humanos lo descubrirían.

Estúpida paloma.

—Oh... Auch...—Ella dio uno cuantos gemidos mientras se levantaba. Genial, al menos la torpe no se lastimó. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que había arrollado a alguien— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento!

Se levantó atropelladamente para no seguir arriba del inocente al que había arrollado. Se sintió peor cuando se dio cuenta de quién había sido.

—¡Fu... Fujimoto-san!— Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Oh, ¿de todas las personas tenía que ser el mocoso?

Él gruñó mientras se incorporaba.

—Además de llegar tarde, ahora atropellas a las personas, torpe—Y ahí estaba el regaño. Ella se disculpó nuevamente mientras ayudaba al mocoso a incorporarse.

Ya que lo dos tenían los pies sobre la tierra él alzó una ceja y puso sus manos a los costados.

—¿Y bien?—Su tono era autoritario y firme.

Ella se sonrojó.

—L-Lo siento mucho— Hizo una reverencia exagerada que demostraba lo arrepentida que se sentía.

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? Conociendo lo tonta que eres, vas a acabar lastimándote con tanto movimiento. Acabarás dándole trabajo a las demás personas—De inmediato la chica dejó de hacer reverencias con una mueca de horror.

—Yo no voy a...

—Sí, sí— Se encogió para esta a su tamaño, y le estiró los cachetes—. En vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no deberías de estar trabajando? Ya perdiste el tiempo suficiente—Le reprochó. Derrepente se dio cuenta de que sus cachetes estaban rosas y estaba empapada—.¿Te volviste a quedar dormida y olvidaste tu paraguas, tonta?

Ella hizo un mohín y se removió para que le quitará las manos de sus mejillas.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Me desperté temprano, Fujimoto-san!

—Claro—Sus ojos se entrecerraron con recelo—. Se supone que deberías de estar aquí exactamente a las nueve en punto. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Llegas casi a las diez y dices que te despiertas temprano.

Ella se mordió la lengua.

—Bueno...—Ya libres sus mejillas, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente— Me levanté temprano... Pero quería ir al parque a ver la lluvia...

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—No sabía que a las palomas les gustara andar perdiendo el tiempo mojándose.

Ella se sonrojó.

—¡No estaba perdiendo el tiempo!

Él le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y volvió a callarla diciéndole que Sayaka tenía mucho trabajo gracias a que ella había llegado tarde. Ella chilló con preocupación y se apresuró para poder entrar el edificio.

—¡Oye tú, ni se te ocurra mojar el edificio, toma una toalla y sécate!—La amenazó antes de que ella siquiera pusiera un pie dentro.

Ella asintió y cambió el rumbo para ir al almacén por una toalla.

—¡Kobato, se esfrorzará!—Le escuchó decir antes de desaparecer.

Ioryogi gruño por dentro. ¡Dobato lo había olvidado, y lo había dejado tirado en pleno jardin de juegos!

Cuando le pusiera las manos a esa tonta...

Él mocoso suspiró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacía el edificio. De pronto dirigió su vista hasta el peluche, y puso los ojos en blanco.

Caminó hacia él y lo tomó.

Aunque el peluche no se moviera, por dentro estaba dándole una sarta de maldiciones.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, demasiado fuertes para el gusto de Ioryogi, y le dio unas cuantas palmadas para quitarle la tierra.

El peluche gimió por dentro. ¿Qué tan fuerte era el mocoso?

—Esa tonta...—Murmuró, mientras lo miraba con una mueca—No la entiendo, ¿por qué carga un peluche como si tuviera seis años?—Le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

Ioryogi hechaba fuego por dentro.

—Y además llegó tarde sólo por ver la lluvia...—De pronto su furia se apagó. El chico lo observó con detenimiento. ****Eso ****era lo que lo estaba preocupando tanto. Esa mirada que le dedicaba a todo relacionado con la chica...

Suspiró y siguió caminando al edificio, cargándolo en mano.

—Lo único que me falta es que se enferme—Murmuró por lo bajo.

¿Ahora el mocoso estaba preocupado por ella?

Atravesaron el jardin de juegos. Él mocoso... Digo, Fujimoto, abrió la puerta de cristal, pero se detuvo.

Le dio una mirada a la ventana y luego entró.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Porqué había visto la ventana donde justo estaría ahora Kobato?

Estaba comenzando a temer que tuviera razón sobre los sentimientos del chico hacía ella.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Caminó hacía el almacén por la caja que estaba llena de juguetes de madera. Encontrarla no le fue difícil, estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre.

La tomó. No estaba pesada. Y aunque lo estuviera ya estaba acostumbrado a cargar muchas cajas. Él no era como esa torpe, él era más cuidadoso. Después de todo, intentaba mantener en pie todos sus trabajos de medio tiempo.

Hizo una mueca mientras transportaba la caja hacía el cuarto de juegos.

Estaba comenzando a detestar a su propia mente. Sin importar dónde, cuándo o con quién, su mente siempre le traía la imagen de la torpe chica.

Quizá tenía que ver con que la mayoría de la gente con la que convivía tenía relación con algún trabajo, y le era inevitable no pensar en lo torpe que ella era y lo fácil que podía arruinar cualquier cosa que se le diera.

Sí, de seguro era eso.

Con un suspiro cansado, entró en el cuarto de juegos. De inmediato captó la atención de todos al entrar y hacer sonar la ruidosa puerta corrediza.

—¡Ah! ¡Llegó Fujimoto-sensei!—Chilló un niño. Luego fueron dos, luego seis, y después eran todos.

Avanzó a trompicones, intentando no lastimar a los niños que se amontonaban para poder tomar un cubo de madera.

—Niños, niños, no se amontonen, dejen pasar a Fujimoto-Kun, ¡hay juguetes para todos!—Sayaka parecía animada hoy. Los niños gritaron un "¡Si!" obedientemente y se dispersaron lo suficiente como para que él pudiera caminar y poner la caja en el suelo.

De inmediato los niños se amontonaron en ella para poder elegir uno.

Suspiró nuevamente y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a Sayaka. Ella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Muchas gracias, Fujimoto-Kun. Ni yo ni Kobato podíamos alcanzar esa caja, estaba en un estante realmente alto.

—No es nada—Murmuró apenado. Y en serio no era nada. Simplemente él era el más alto de ese lugar.

Sayaka volvió a sonreírle.

Incómodo, y un poco avergonzado, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a los niños. Todos parecían haber escogido un juguete y estaban jugando por todos lados. Notó que Kobato estaba al otro lado del salón, cerca del órgano, jugando animadamente con los niños a hacer castillos con los cubos de colores.

Hizo una mueca. No necesitaba observarla mucho para saber que su cabello estaba húmedo. Si bien no estaba derramando gotas, como le había ordenado no hacer, seguía lo suficientemente mojado como para que le dejará mojada la espalda.

Esa tonta iba a acabar por enfermarse. Se preguntó si podía ser tan frágil en salud como solía serlo físicamente.

Bueno, quizá no. Hasta ahora no se había enfermado nunca. Nunca la había visto con fiebre y, ignorando el que llegara tarde, no había faltado ni un sólo día a la guardería.

Hizo otra mueca, pero ésta para él mismo. Estaba pensando mucho en ella de nuevo. Eso le molestaba un poco consigo mismo. Nunca había sido un entrometido con nadie, y no muchas personas le importaban, más que con Sayaka y quizá un poco con Doumoto, pero no en esa manera.

Estaba comenzando a desear saber qué pasaba por aquella cabeza distraída, y eso le molestaba.

De pronto se topó con su mirada. Se sorprendió de que hubiera estado observándola todo ese tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó ante su mirada de curiosidad y volteó hacia otro lado.

De inmediato escuchó la risita de Sayaka. Se sonrojó más. Ella también había estado observándolo.

—Creo que iré a ordenar algunos papeles en la oficina—Balbuceó. Sayaka le dedicó una mirada burlona.

—Claro, no valla a ser que Kobato te distraiga, ¿no?

Sus mejillas ardieron por alguna razón. Odiaba cuando Sayaka daba en el clavo. Aveces pensaba que lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

Balbuceó algo que no comprendió bien y se retiró distraídamente.

No se atrevió a dirigir de nuevo la mirada hacia la chica, pero sí escuchó la risa de Sayaka.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la oficina.

«Bueno, al menos ella rió» Intentó consolarse. Y tenía razón en cierta forma, hacer que Sayaka se riera sinceramente, no era sencillo. Y para alguien tan tosco y serio como él no era fácil hacerla reír sin salir avergonzado.

Se dio cuenta del qué, o en este caso quién, había cambiado esa situación.

Se sonrojó de nuevo y volvió a acomodar los papeles ruidosamente.

Se concentró en las cuentas de la guardería.

Sacó algunos cálculos con rapidez. Se concentró en ellos durante un buen rato, viendo la forma en que podría hacer que las cosas salieran bien para el Yomogi. Pero siempre volvía a lo mismo. No tenían suficiente dinero para pagar la deuda, y aunque trabajara a todas horas del día, como casi estaba haciendo ya, el lograr la gran suma de dinero para la fecha prevista era casi imposible.

Suspiró con frustración. Realmente le entristecía saber que no podía hacer más por Sayaka.

—¡Wa...!

—¡Ah! ¡Kobato-chan volvió a caerse!

—¡¿Estas bien, Kobato-chan?!

—S-Sí, estoy bien...

—¿Segura qué estas...?

—Claro que... ¡Wa...!

—¡Kobato-chan se cayó de nuevo!

Puso los ojos en blanco. Ya iban tres veces en un día, quizá más si es que se había caído cuando no la había visto, ¿cuán torpe podía ser esa chica?

No pudo evitar poner un poco de atención a las ruidosas voces que estaban en el patio de juegos.

—Ow... Uh, e-estoy bien.

—Ya, ya, Kobato-chan, espera, yo te ayudo.

—Gracias—Sonaba avergonzada. Comenzó a levantarse. Observó como se acercaba peligrosamente hacia un hueco en el suelo.

—¡No espera! ¡No vayas a pisar ahí...!—Pero pisó ahí.

—¡Wa...!

¿Era enserio?

—Ay, Kobato-chan...

La aludida gimió de una forma muy graciosa y se levantó, cubierta de tierra y con varios rasponcitos. Los niños, y Sayaka, comenzaron a reír mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

Suspiró y se levantó. Pasó rápidamente por el almacén y tomó lo que sabía ella necesitaría.

Salió con unas benditas y un trapo húmedo y se lo tendió a la sonrojada y herida chica que ahora estaba sentada donde de seguro no podría caerse otra vez.

—¿Fujimoto-san...?

—Deberías de revisarte esos pies. Parece que sólo encuentras la forma de tropezarte con ellos—Bufó, la chica se sonrojó aún más ante el duro-pero verdadero- comentario—. Toma, no vallas a dar más problemas.

Ella tomó las cosas con cierta confusión y las observó. De pronto su mente pareció comprender algo y sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Gracias!—Le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta, rogó por que nadie hubiera visto la reacción de su cara, y se volvió por donde vino.

—Si, claro. Apresúrate —Le murmuró antes de irse de ahí.

Demonios, iba a terminar loco algún día si las cosas seguían así con esa paloma torpe.

Escuchó varios murmullos más y las risas de nuevo.

Le daba un punto a Kobato ésta vez. Al menos hacia reír a Sayaka. Quizá la chica no les hacía mal.

Suspiró y volvió a meterse en sus asuntos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—¡Hasta mañana Kobato-chan! ¡Hasta mañana Sayaka-sensei!

—¡Hasta mañana, Rika-san!

Las despedidas seguían surgiendo espontáneamente afuera. Observó cómo las dos chicas se despedían de los niños y cómo ellos eran recogidos por sus padres.

Suspiró mientras seguía concentrado tocando el órgano.

Anteriormente, años atrás, solía usar el órgano como excusa para ver cómo las madres recogían a sus hijos. Recordarlo no le gustaba. Le hacía recordar cuando su propia madre lo había abandonado.

Recordaba perfectamente lo doloroso que era ver cómo todas las madres recogían a sus compañeros, mientras él se quedaba ahí. Con la familia que lo había adoptado.

Solía ser bastante miserable. Pero al menos de esa forma había encontrado a Sayaka.

La observó sonreír a través del cristal. Observó como movía su manos para despedirse. Observó cómo atendía atentamente a los padres de los niños. Observó cómo reía cuando hablaba con la chica.

Sí, había muchas razones para que Sayaka le gustara.

Era bonita. Su cabello corto se acomodaba perfectamente a su blanca cara. Le gustaba ese corte en especial. El fleco largo, que la hacía lucir más bonita cuando se reía. Sus ojos azules, que lamentablemente había visto llenos de tristeza muchas veces. Sus labios carnosos. Su nariz pequeña y respingona...

Era amable, servicial, trabajadora, inteligente, optimista, alegre, sincera, comprensiva, divertida e incluso tenía esa parte suya que no se dejaba vencer por nada.

Obviamente también tenía defectos. No podías cambiar su opinión fácilmente, si sabía que algo estaba mal no se abstenía de decirlo, también solía burlarse mucho aveces. Y cuando se enojaba... Uh.

Ladeó la cabeza. Confundido.

Sí, siempre había habido muchas razones para que él estuviera enamorado de ella. Como casi siempre estuvo.

Por eso, simple y sencillamente, no entendía.

Si ella seguía siendo perfecta, ¿por qué su corazón había dejado de latir de aquella forma cuando la veía?

¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Había cambiado ella o había cambiado él?

La observó detenidamente mientras hablaba con Kobato. La chica parecía estar pidiendo perdón por algo. Sayaka le sonrió y hizo un movimiento de despreocupación hacia ella.

Seguía sin entender.

Parpadeó, ¿por qué seguía tocando?

Paró de tocar, confundido de nuevo. Se suponía que sólo debía de tocar el órgano mientras los niños se iban, y hace mucho que lo habían echo.

Suspiró. Incluso la canción... Sonaba demasiado suave.

Negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Salió del salón de juegos y se dirigió a las oficinas.

Cruzó los pasillos que tenía que cruzar para llegar a las oficinas y comenzó a escuchar las voces de las chicas.

Hizo otra mueca, ¿cuanto tiempo había estado en las nubes? Kobato le estaba pegando eso de estar en la nebulosa.

—... ¿Entonces... qué piensa usted?

Parpadeó. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

Parpadeó de nuevo. ¿Y qué demonios le importaba a él?

—¿Estás segura?

Se paró antes de siquiera tocar la puerta. Sayaka sonaba preocupada.

—Sí.

—¿Pasó algo malo con la casera, Kobato-chan? ¿O hay algo que te haya hecho tomar esa decisión? ¿Quizá algo relacionado con la guardería...?

¿Decisión? ¿Qué decisión? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Se quedó callado. No quería entrometerse en lo que no le importaba... Pero no podía irse de ahí.

Kobato dudó.

— No... Yo... Sólo creo que es lo mejor.

—Pero volverás, ¿Cierto?

—Si...

—Oh... ¿Crees que podrías llamarme cuando te instales?

—Está bien. Cuando me instale...

No lo soportó más. Entró.

—Oh, ¡Fujimoto-kun!—Sayaka soltó una exclamación. Obviamente no se esperaba que estuviera husmeando.

Entrecerró los ojos y las observó.

Kobato lo estaba viendo con una cara muy sorprendida. Pero juraría que había algo raro con ella.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Exigió saber.

Sayaka titubeó.

¡Titubeó! ¡Sayaka siempre era sincera!

—Bueno... Kobato...

—Tengo que irme.

La voz de la chica lo sobresaltó.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

Ella dudó de nuevo. Había algo que estaba verdaderamente mal con ella.

—Yo... No sé exactamente a dónde.

—¿Qué?—¿Era enserio? ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

—Las cosas se han complicado para Kobato, Fujimoto-kun. Tiene que irse para arreglar unos asuntos.

—¿Asuntos?—Él no era un entrometido. Él dejaría ir a cualquiera que se quiciera ir. Pero había algo que realmente no le gustaba de eso.

¿Irse? ¿Por qué habría de irse? Nunca habían hablado sobre si tenía o no familia. Y no parecía concentrarse en nada que no fuera ayudar dentro y fuera de la guardería.

Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Sí. Tengo que atender unos asuntos fuera por un tiempo. Lamento dejarlos solos con el trabajo de la guardería.

Estaba confundido. Eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué tipo de asuntos?

—¡Fujimoto-kun!— Le recriminó Sayaka. Él sabía que estaba siendo entrometido. Muy entrometido, pero no podía dejarla ir sin ningún motivo.

Esperen. __¿Qué...?__

—Yo... Bueno...—Ella estaba realmente nerviosa.

—¿Es tu familia? ¿Tienen alguna clase de problemas? Por sí no te habías dado cuenta, yo conozco un montón de abogados, idiota.

Sayaka lo vio con los ojos abiertos. Sabía que esto no era algo que él haría normalmente.

No entendía por qué, pero se estaba poniendo muy nervioso con todo esto.

Ella se inmediato estaba negando frenéticamente.

—¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Yo... Yo no tengo familia! Es sólo que, bueno...

Sus palabras lo clavaron en su sitio. Sayaka pareció horrorizada.

—¡Kobato-chan...!

Él no sabía que decir. ¿Debía disculparse?

No lo sabía. Él no sabía que ella no tenía familia. Y no había forma de saberlo, ella no era como él. Aunque ambos no tuvieran familia, sus actitudes eran completamente diferentes.

Recordó cuando Sayaka se había enfermado. Kobato había estado llorando. Le había dicho que las personas podían morir por algo realmente pequeño.

Entonces, ¿su familia había muerto?

—Yo... Yo no quería...

Se sentía mal. Realmente muy mal.

Kobato nos observó, de pronto confundida.

—Bueno...—Murmuró, apenado—, ¿entonces cuáles con esos asuntos?

Sayaka le envió una mirada que le decía que debería detenerse. Ella debería de estarse sintiendo muy mal por Kobato.

—Yo...—Ella bajó la mirada—No puedo decirlo, lo siento.

Sus palabras le dolieron. No había razón para que le dolieran. Ella tenía sus propios asuntos, ¿qué se suponía que eran ellos dos, como para que ella le confiara cualquier cosa? Nada. Sólo compañeros de trabajo. No había por qué pensar que ella le confiaría sus secretos.

Pero realmente le dolió que no confiara en él.

—Ah...

No supo qué más agregar.

No entendía qué sucedía con él. ¿Porqué sonaba como si realmente le afectara?

Era sólo una niña. Y una muy, muy, torpe.

—Por favor, no se preocupen por mí. Regresaré lo más pronto que pueda. No quiero dejarlos solos en la guardería.

Se quedó callado. Eso debería de bastarle. Saber que a la chica le interesaba la guardería y que regresaría en cuanto pudiera. Pero algo realmente no cuadraba en todo aquello.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

—Si no sabes a dónde irás, ¿cómo es que sabes que será lejos?—Atrapada. Ella se puso aún más nerviosa—, ¿Y si no tienes fa...—Se mordió la lengua—, quién te avise, entonces cómo sabes que debes de irte?

Sayaka le dio una mirada. No supo exactamente qué significaba. Pero parecía que ella también tenía sus dudas y estaba realmente preocupada.

Ella comenzó a balbucear y decir cosas incoherentes. Definitivamente algo iba mal.

Además, ahora que lo notaba, sus mejillas estaban más rosas de lo normal, pero no parecían tener que ver con la vergüenza...

¿También estaba pálida acaso?

Frunció el ceño.

—Oye—Ella paró de decir incoherencias y lo miró—, no voy a obligarte a quedarte. Pero tienes que ser sincera, ¿realmente por qué te vas? Si ya no quieres trabajar en la guardería, adelante, dímelo.

Estaba siendo muy duro con la chica. Lo sabía, y Sayaka también se lo hizo saber con otra mirada.

—¡No es eso! ¡Me gusta mucho trabajar en la guardería! ¡Me encanta estar con ustedes, Fujimoto-san!

Se sonrojó, no supo muy bien por qué, pero creía que tenía que ver con que lo incluyera a él en eso.

—¿Entonces, por qué? —Sayaka de verdad quería que ella se quedara si era capaz de preguntarle eso.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo más, ella estaba temblando.

—Oye tú...

—Yo... Yo... No puedo... No puedo decirlo.

Era enserio, estaba temblando mucho.

—¿Por qué estás temblando Kobato-chan? ¿Tienes frío?— Sayaka también lo había notado.

Ella asintió apenas y se frotó los brazos distraídamente.

—Un poco. No es nada, Sayaka-sensei. Además... Tengo que partir.

La vio tomar su bolso, con el muñeco que esa misma mañana le había devuelto, levantarlo con unas manos que titiritaban y ponérselo en el brazo con dificultad, cómo si el esfuerzo fuera sobrehumano.

Bien. Se estaba comenzando a preocupar.

—¿Pero qué crees que estas haciendo, torpe?

Ella apretó los labios. Se estaba poniendo realmente pálida. —M-Me preparo para irme.

Comenzó a avanzar. O a intentarlo más bien. Estaba claro que apenas y podía moverse.

Demonios, el cabello mojado sí le había afectado. Y peor aún, le afectó terriblemente rápido.

—¿Te sientes mal Kobato? No tienes por que apresurarte. Puedes descansar un poco antes que te vallas.

Ella también estaba preocupada. Kobato negó lentamente. Parecía esforzarse mucho para mantenerse en pie.

Apretó los puños.

—N-No... T-Tengo que ir con Chitose-san para avisarle que me voy a...

No pudo más. Él fue conciente de lo que iba a pasar a continuación y se lanzó a atraparla antes de que se lastimara.

Sayaka chilló. Y él cayó al suelo con la chica en brazos.

Se había desmayado.

—¡Kobato!

De inmediato tenía a Sayaka al lado, viendo qué le había pasado a la chica.

Se levantó lo suficiente y la acomodó de forma que los dos estuvieran sentados.

—¿Kobato...?—Se atrevió a murmurar su nombre. Nunca le había dicho su nombre, ahora que lo pensaba, pero estaba comenzando realmente a preocuparse.

La chica respiraba dificultosamente. Estaba sudando mucho. Su cara estaba muy roja.

—¡Fujimoto-kun, tenemos que llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes!— En menos de cinco minutos, Sayaka había decidido que tenían que llevarla ahí para que el aire y el frío no la enfermaran más. Se levantó con rapidez y la llevó al cuarto mientras le seguía una Sayaka muy preocupada.

Eso respondía a la pregunta. La chica también era débil en salud. ¿Realmente podía haber alguien tan torpe y frágil?

Después de que llegaron al cuarto y la acomodaron, él fue a llamar al médico, que había conocido por causa de la chica, mientras que Sayaka se quedaba a arroparla bien.

—¿Se desmayó repentinamente?—Le preguntó el doctor al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí. Está muy roja. Suda mucho, y creo que tiene una fiebre muy alta.

¿Porqué su corazón estaba tan acelerado?, ¿Tanto le importaba esa torpe?

—Entiendo. Llegaré ahí en veinte minutos, por favor arropela bien, he intenten bajarle la fiebre con trapos húmedos.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias.

—Ah, y... ¿Está seguro de que hablamos de Hanato-san y no de la profesora Sayaka?

La pregunta le sorprendió.

—No. Sayaka no está enferma. ¿Porqué...?

—No es nada—Se apresuró a contestarle el doctor al otro lado de la línea—. Intentaré llegar lo más rápido que pueda.

Antes de poder decir algo, la línea se cortó.

Eso había sido muy raro. ¿Por qué el doctor actuaba como si supiera algo que él no sabía?

Suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que podía preguntárselo cuando llegara.

Caminó rápidamente hacia donde estaban. Cuando llegó, Kobato ya estaba bien arropada en mantas y había unos cuantos paños en su frente. Sayaka estaba empapando otro paño en una cacerola que contenía agua fría. Pero Kobato seguía muy roja.

—¿Qué te dijo el doctor?—Le preguntó en cuanto lo vio.

—Que la arropemos y le pongamos paños fríos. Pero veo que ya te encargaste de eso...

Ella iba a responder, pero un pitido proveniente del reloj de ella atrajo su atención.

De inmediato, Sayaka se inclinó hacia el hombro de la chica y sacó de su brazo un termómetro.

Sayaka lo observó a contra luz con preocupación.

—¿Cuánto tiene?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Cuarenta y medio...

Su corazón casi se le sale del pecho.

—¡¿Qué?!

Ella se mordió el labio con preocupación.

—El doctor no tardará en llegar. Pero está comenzando a preocuparme mucho. ¿Y si la lleváramos a un hospital...?

Observó a la chica. Su cara estaba completamente roja y respiraba dificultosamente.

—Vamos.

—Pero el doctor...

—¡Si ella no va al hospital ahora, no va a volver a ver un doctor!

Asintió con preocupación.

Sayaka removió un paño que ahora estaba caliente y le amarró una compresa fría. Él se acercó y la levantó con delicadeza, pero rápidamente. Sayaka también la había envuelto en una cobija y le había puesto un suéter.

—Escúchame, Sayaka—Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él, estaba comenzando a llorar—. Todo va a estar bien. El hospital no está muy lejos de aquí. Perderemos más tiempo si tomamos un taxi. Y yo corro mucho más rápido que tú. Así que tú te vas a quedar aquí y esperaras un taxi mientras que yo la llevo.

Ella asintió débilmente mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Por favor, cuídala—Le suplicó.

Con un último asentimiento, salió disparado con la chica en brazos.

Mientras corría a toda la velocidad que le era posible, observó su rostro.

—Te vas a poner bien, tonta.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Hacía calor.

Mucho calor.

El calor la abrazaba y la hacía sentir náuseas. Era como si se estuviera quemando.

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Los sonidos eran vagos y confusos.

—¡Kobato!

¿Alguien la estaba llamando? Intentó responder, pero sus labios no podían hacer algo más que intentar inhalar aire.

Su corazón se estaba quemando.

Dolía mucho. Aunque era un tipo de dolor diferente al que había experimentado hasta ahora. Sentía como si algo se hubiera atorado en su pecho y le impidiera respirar.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Pero cada respiración dolía más que la anterior, y en cada una sentía cómo se ahogaba.

Tenía miedo.

Quería llorar, pero no podía. Su cabeza taladraba mientras su cuerpo ardía junto con su pulmones.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No podía concentrarse lo suficiente en cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Estaba con Sayaka-sensei y con Fujimoto-san cuando de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal. Terriblemente mal.

Nunca se había desmayado. Y no había porqué se desmayara. Ioryogi-san le había dicho que ella no podía enfermarse...

Inhaló más fuerte. El dolor la estaba torturando.

Se estaba hundiendo. La desesperación la rodeó.

—¡Se está ahogando!

—¡Su corazón se paró!

—¡Rápido, traigan la máquina aquí...! ¡Apliquen...! ¡Ahora!

Las voces sonaban entrecortadas. No lograba entender nada fuera de la barrera de confusión que era su cabeza.

Flashes de luz estaban detrás de sus ojos. Pero no podía abrirlos para saber qué había ahí.

Su corazón dolió nuevamente más fuerte. Trajo consigo otra ola de dolor. Pero una diferente, como si la pincharán desde afuera y desde adentro. El dolor venía de todas las direcciones.

Las luces detrás comenzaron a apagarse y se sentía cada vez más lejos.

Fujimoto-san...

Las voces comenzaron a apagase mientras se hundía.

Fujimoto-san...

Quería tocar su pecho para calmarlo. Pero no sentía sus manos. Sólo dolor.

Fujimoto...

Comenzó a caer en el vacío. Quiso aferrarse a la luz. ¿A dónde iba?

Fu... Fuji...

De pronto, su corazón paró de doler. Todo estaba oscuro. Los susurros incomprensibles cesaron. Comenzó a caer débilmente en la inconsciencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué estaba haciendo hace un momento? Sentía que tenía que llamar a alguien... Pero no recordaba a quién y por qué...

—¡Por favor despierta, Kobato!

Ki...

Kiyo...

Kiyokazu...

__Kiyokazu-kun.__

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Sintió que algo dentro de sí despertaba y el dolor regresó aún más fuerte.

El dolor traspasó su corazón y hizo que este latiera salvajemente. Sus pulmones ardieron con fuego mientras intentaba tragar algo de aire. El aire entró a trompicones mientras jadeaba, y esta vez sí estaba llorando. Su cabeza la estaba matando de nuevo.

Apretó con fuerza algo que estaba sobre ó con ella. Y la luz volvió detrás de sus ojos, cegándola y dejándola más aturdida. Sus recuerdos regresaron en una ola salvaje y los sonidos volvieron a aturdirla.

—¡Despertó!

—¿Pero cómo pudo hacer eso él sólo...?

—¡Avísenle a la otra chica!

—¡Rápido, inyecten la anestesia!

—¡Necesito a otra enfermera aquí!

No lograba entender de quién era cada voz.

Sintió una pequeña punzada en su brazo derecho. Pero segundos después todo fue alivianado mientras algo se desplazaba desde su brazo.

Suspiró. Y sintió cómo el dolor por fin paraba y comenzaba a hacerse más pequeño.

Las voces dejaron de aturdirla y sus ojos ya no picaban. Estaba volviendo a deslizarse en la inconsciencia, pero esta vez estaba segura de que eso estaba bien.

Con mucho esfuerzo, abrió levemente los ojos. Se sentía muy cansada.

Vio manchones cafés y verdes delante de otros muy blancos.

La imagen comenzó a hacerse nítida hasta que reconoció a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

Los manchones cafés se convirtieron en un cabello despeinado y empapado. Los borrones color verde se convirtieron en los ojos penetrantes que había visto tantas veces. Pero estos eran diferentes, estos estaban... ¿Brillando?

—Kobato...

Ella lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—Kiyokazu...—Murmuró. Vio cómo sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y cómo se ponían muy brillantes de pronto.

Esbozó una débil sonrisa y se dejó caer en el mundo de las tinieblas, sin poder evitar pensar que sus labios se habían visto muy bonitos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Estaba cómoda. El calor había parado y se había convertido en una sensación suave y llena de paz.

Era raro, estaba conciente de que estaba dormida, pero podía ver todo con claridad.

Era como si estuviera flotando en una nebulosa.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Kiyokazu siempre le decía que ella estaba en una nebulosa.

De pronto se sonrojó furiosamente.

_Kiyokazu._

Le había dicho... ¿_Kiyokazu_?

Se sonrojó aún más.

¡Lo había llamado por su nombre!

Eso estaba mal ¿no? No era correcto llamar a alguien por su nombre a menos de que se tuvieran confianza.

Aunque bueno... Si bien trabajaban juntos, ¿qué se suponía que eran ellos dos? Estaba segura de que ella era una molestia para él... Aunque él siempre terminaba ayudándola...

__Kiyokazu.__

Se sonrojó de nuevo. A ella... Le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios. Le gustaba cómo se pronunciaba.

Distraídamente, miró hacia ambos lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie. Cuando estuvo segura, se llevó los dedos nerviosamente a los labios.

—Ki...Kiyo... Kiyoka...—Cada palabra era un sonrojo aún más fuerte. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos. Y pronunció con delicadeza—: Kiyokazu...

Ocultó su cara con sus manos. La sensación de pronunciar su nombre le llenaba el pecho.

__Kiyokazu, Kiyokazu, Kiyokazu.__

El nombre resonó por todos los lados de aquella "nebulosa".

—¿Realmente quieres mucho a aquél chico?

—¿Eh?

Ella parpadeó. Miró a ambos lados, pero no parecía que hubiera alguien ahí más que ella.

¿Habría sido su imaginación?

Juraría que hace un momento...

—Te pregunté que si querías mucho a ese chico. Ha-na-to-san.

Abrió sus ojos como platos. ¡No había sido su imaginación!

Había alguien más ahí, con ella.

—Eh... ¿Te refieres a Kiyoka...—Se mordió la lengua y se sonrojó— Fu-Fujimoto-san?

Hubo una pequeña risita.

—Sí, en efecto.

Ella parpadeó nuevamente. La voz que provenía de las sombras era masculina, pero sonaba muy... Dulce y aterciopelada.

Ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

¿Qué le había preguntado?

Oh, qué si lo quería.

Se sonrojó.

—Eh... Bueno.. Pues sí... Aunque yo siempre soy una molestia para él—Balbuceó.

—¿Molestia? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—Sonaba muy curioso.

—Bueno... Yo suelo tropezar mucho. Y siempre me acabo por entromete en su camino y molestarlo... Supongo que soy demasiado torpe como para poder ser de verdad una ayuda...

—Oh, ya veo—Ella levantó la cabeza de su pequeño lapso de depresión y dirigió su mirada a la derecha. No había nada ahí, pero juraría que la voz procedía de ese lado—. Entonces, ¿te gustaría poder ser de ayuda para él?

—¿Eh?

De pronto, del lugar a su derecha, comenzó a surgir una bruma muy blanca con destellos azules. Cerró los ojos ante la repentina luz y, cuando los abrió, pudo ver a una figura hermosa delante de ella.

—Tu querido Kiyokazu tendrá muchos problemas pronto, Hanato-san, y me gustaría saber si quisieras ayudarlo un poco–Le dirigió una sonrisa.

Alas. Tenía alas.

Su cabello era de un blanco brillante, que caía delicadamente en su traje color blanco con encajes color azul. Sus ojos eran color ámbar, brillantes y expectantes. Llevaba una pequeña capucha color oro, que combinaba con sus ojos. Era alto y esbelto. Sus labios eran pequeños y su nariz hacía un juego con una cara tan bonita.

Sus alas eran blancas también. En su cuello colgaba un talismán color azul. Su piel era muy blanca, parecía casi transparente.

¿Qué hacia una persona tan bonita enfrente de ella?

—¿Problemas? ¿De qué habla? ¿Va a pasarle algo a la guardería?

Otra risa surgió de sus labios.

—¿Guardería? Bueno, realmente no estoy enterado de todos los detalles de lo que has hecho con tu tiempo en la tierra—Comentó con otra sonrisa—. Aunque me muero de curiosidad, ¿realmente te enamoraste de un humano?

Ella parpadeó nuevamente.

Era extraño. Aunque esa persona era un completo desconocido para ella, ella no sentía temor alguno.

—¿Eh?

Se rió nuevamente.

—No has cambiado nada—Le mostró otra sonrisa. Como sí la conociera mucho. Ella volvió a parpadear—. Sigues siendo la misma chica inocente.

Sonrió con ternura.

—Uh... ¿Nos conocemos?

—Depende—Avanzó hacia ella con otra sonrisa juguetona—. Tú nunca me has visto en la vida... Almenos en esta vida, claro está—Ella frunció el entrécejo—. Pero yo sí te conozco.

—¿Cómo...?

Todo eso era muy extraño. No paraba de confundirla más y más.

—Mi nombre es Early-san—Le extendió la mano cortésmente.

—¿Early-san...?—Murmuró ella distraídamente. Tomó la mano del ángel, estaba cálida.

—Sí, es un gusto conocerte, de nuevo, Hanato-san.

Kobato pensó que aquella persona era muy extraña. Aunque sonreía mucho.

—Eh, también es un gusto.

Early-san la miraba con mucha curiosidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué decía de Fujimoto-san?

—Oh, sí. Kiyokazu-kun—Sonrió, de nuevo—. Bueno… para empezar, tú hiciste un contrato con Dios, ¿Cierto?

—Cierto.

—Y ese contrato fue que tú fueras a la tierra a sanar los corazones heridos de las personas y llenaras la botella que se te dio con ellos.

Ella asintió rápidamente. —Sí, los caramelos.

Él detuvo su discurso solemne para reír.

—¿Caramelos? Qué nombre tan tierno.

Ella se sonrojó. Early rió un poco antes de continuar.

—Bueno, tú acordaste hacer todo esto con una condición, ¿me equivoco?

—No. Si yo llenaba la botella iría al lugar al que quería ir.

—¿Y cuál es ese lugar?

—Yo... No lo sé. Mis recuerdos fueron borrados cuando fui enviada a la tierra.

—Doy fe de ello—Se rió de su propia broma y ella volvió a mirarlo con confusión—. Pero, según tengo entendido, tu deseo ha cambiado.

Ella asintió.

—Sí. Mi deseo es que el corazón de la persona que es más importante para mí sea sanado.

—¿Kiyokazu, no?

Ella volvió a asentir.

Esta vez él ángel no rió. Kobato lo miró con curiosidad. De pronto se veía serio y preocupado.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, Kobato?

Respingó ante la mención de su nombre.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes qué sucederá contigo?

—No realmente. Pero puedo hacerme una idea.

La mirada dura que le dirigió le recordó a Ioryogi-san esa misma mañana.

Antes de que Usagi-san apareciera y le dijera que, repentinamente, el tiempo se había agotado.

Eso le recordó que, hasta donde sabía, ella ya no debería de poder estar en éste mundo.

¿Era por eso que había venido a ella un ángel?

Él suspiró.

—Me lo imaginé.

Hubo un breve silencio. Él parecía pensar algo con cautela.

—Respecto a Fujimoto-san—Comenzó ella. Early-san dirigió su mirada hacía la chica—. ¿A qué te referías con que tendría problemas?

—Tú sabes que el contrato, en sí, no puede ser cambiado.

—Sí.

—Aún así, Dios respeta la voluntad de todos. Incluyendo la tuya. Si lo que deseas es curarlo, no te lo impedirá, pero tampoco puede cambiar el contrato.

—Eh, la verdad es que no sabía eso—Comentó, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos—. Yo sólo iba a intentar curarlo lo más que pudiera.

—Bueno, eso es por que así eres tú—Le sonrió un poco—. Pero hay un problema.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Estas consiente de que Dios lo sabe todo, ¿no?—Ella asintió—Bueno, hoy mandó a Usagi-san para que le avisara a Iorogi-sama que tu tiempo se había terminado.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tu deseo no se iba a cumplir?

Ella bajó la mirada.

—Sí. Cuando Ioryogi-san me lo dijo, lo supe. No iba a poder ayudar a Sayaka-sensei o a Fujimoto-san a curarse.

Early sonrió ante el que ella llamara "Ioryogi-san" en vez de "Iorogi-san" al peluche.

—Usagi estaba mintiendo.

Ella abrió sus ojos de sopetón.

—¿Eh?

—Dios descubrió algo ésta mañana. Algo se ha movido. Algo o alguien va a afectar a una persona cercana a ti, Kobato—Le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza—. Esto, de alguna u otra forma afectará a Kiyokazu Fujimoto.

Él corazón de Kobato se detuvo.

—¿A qué… te refieres con afectar?

Él se quedó callado y ella comenzó a desesperarse.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es?!

Early se mordió el labio levemente.

—Alguien cercano a ti, o a Kiyokazu... Morirá. No podemos estar seguros. Pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que esa persona… sea el mismo Kiyokazu.

Se paralizó.

Alguien puede morir.

Puede morir por algo tan pequeño.

Antes de que Early siquiera parpadeara, las lágrimas se estaban desbordando de los ojos cafés de la chica.

Early la miró con tristeza.

—¿Mo-Morir?—Sollozó y tomó a Early de las manos con desesperación—, ¿Cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿por qué?

—Cálmate, Hanato—Él la abrazó intentando consolarla, pero ella seguía llorando—. Por eso Dios hizo que Usagi-san les diera ese mensaje. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Ha-Hablar?—Hipó ella.

—Sí. Verás, el contrato no puede cambiar… pero sí podemos agregar algunas cláusulas.

Ella alzó sus ojos hacia él

—¿Qué?

—Dios está consiente de que tu deseo es noble. Así que dejará que habites aquí por más tiempo. El suficiente para que puedas salvar a aquella persona.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y las lágrimas pararon.

—¿Enserio? ¿podré salvarla?

—Bueno, si la salvas o no depende de ti. Lo único que Dios puede hacer es asegurarte que estarás cerca cuando eso ocurra.

Ella asintió.

—Pero…¿Cómo... Va a… morir aquella persona?

Él se mordió el labio nuevamente.

—Ese es el hecho... No sabemos cómo. Puede ocurrir en cualquier momento. Por un accidente o una enfermedad...

Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

—Oye, oye, mírame—Ella lo hizo—. Es por eso que estas aquí. Si tú aceptas, añadiremos cosas al contrato para que puedas salvar a aquella persona.

Ella se separó y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí—Él suspiró—. Pero, yo sé como actúa el destino. No dejará que alguien que tenía que morir viva. Intentará eliminar a aquella persona cómo le sea posible. A menos que…

Se quedó callado de nuevo.

—¿Qué?—Suplicó ella.

Él le la miró con dolor.

—A menos… que alguien ocupe su lugar y… muera por aquella persona.

Ella abrió sus ojos un momento, pero no dudó.

—Acepto—Dijo con firmeza.

_**Continuará…**_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, comunidad Kobato? :3

Hace algún tiempo, estaba buscando por ahí fanfics de Kobato, me obsesioné un poco con ella jajajaja, y me dí cuenta de que realmente no hay muchos D:

Así que pensé en contribuir un poco a la causa y, ¡Ta-Da! Aquí tengo un fic c:

Espero que no haya muchas faltas de ortografía o palabras cambiadas, ya que mi iphone lo cambia todo ;_;

Respecto a la historia, cambie muchas cosas tanto del anime como del manga. Aunque esto tiene que ver con la historia en sí, así que no me parece tan mal. Igual y tomaré todos los detalles del anime/manga -como el ángel dentro de Kobato, por ejemplo- y los adaptaré aquí.

Bueno, cortito pero bonito, ¿no? Jaja

Sin más, les deseo un lindo día. Espero les haya gustado :3

Intentaré actualizar pronto, pero no prometo nada.

Besos.

—Karen.


	2. Como una sombra

****"Te salvaré".****

_"El deseo de Kobato es curar el corazón de F__u__jimoto antes de irse. Está dispuesta a dar incluso su propia vida, p__e__r__o__ un hecho importante le da la vuelta a las cosas. Una persona cercana a ella morirá. Dios, al saber su deseo, decide cambiar el contrato. Dejará que Kobato permanezca hasta que pueda evitar la muerte de aquella persona. ¿Qué tanto tendrá que sacrifica para lograrlo?"_

* * *

****Discaimer: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen al grupo **Clamp**. Yo sólo hago uso de sus ideas; Sin fines de lucro... ¡Bien, lo dije! ¡¿Me harían el favor de bajar sus armas?!

**Nota de la autora:** Ya que no sabía cómo continuar, utilicé la canción de Kobato. Sí, quizá debí ponerla en Japones, pero me pareció mejor poner la traducción de un fandub que me gustó mucho. Como sugerencia, pueden escucharla mientras leen. El link es: watch?v=_pifFdYpmHk

* * *

****Chapter ********2********— ******_**Como una sombra.**_******  
****

La observó pasar otra hoja de la revista que estaba leyendo. La observó mientras leía con entusiasmo. La observó cuando se rió de algún comentario que a él no le interesaba saber. La observó fijar su vista en el reloj, seguramente preguntándose por qué aun no llegaba. La observó mientras hablaba con la chica, de quién sabe qué cosa, aun sabiendo que ella no le respondería. La observó mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa y le tocaba la frente para ver si no tenía más fiebre. Incluso la observó mientras hacia pequeños ejercicios para estirar los músculos.

Pero, aunque siguiera observando, seguramente no podría reunir el valor suficiente para imitarla.

¿Cómo podría él verse a sí mismo hablando suavemente con alguien que llevaba inconsciente más de un mes? No podía hacer eso. Sabía que ella no respondería aunque le suplicara. Y, peor aun, no quería verse en la necesidad de _suplicarle_. Ya era bastante duro así. Era duro saber lo que le sucedía a la chica, por eso había estado huyendo a visitarla a menos de que fuera necesario.

Verla así era... doloroso.

Por eso prefirió decir que tenía cosas que hacer, trabajos que realizar, dinero que ganar, Yomogi que cuidar...

Y que por ello no podía, ni remotamente, verla.

Bueno, su orgullo le hizo pagar las consecuencias. Ella recayó.

Había pensado que se recuperaría pronto. «Un simple resfriado». Claro, después de llegar al hospital con ella en brazos lo golpeó la realidad.

Esto no era un simple resfriado. Y no era casualidad que ella hubiera tenido aquella reacción. Es más, era extraño que hasta ahora la hubiera tenido. Y aun mucho más extraño que hubiera llegado a tiempo; ella debería...

No, ya no lo iba a pensar más.

Pero... tampoco podía evitar pensar en que estuvo _tan cerca_.

Suspiró mientras se sentía como un maldito cobarde. Sayaka-san lo estaba esperando para que cuidara de la dormida chica. Le había hecho jurar que la visitaría más a menudo. Y, teniendo en cuenta que hace unos días ella pudo haber... bueno, lo consideró y le pareció que era lo correcto.

Sí, lo correcto. Pero no por ello menos difícil.

Inhaló, decidido. Iba a cruzar esa puerta y iba a hacer como que no estaba él ahí mientras la observaba.

«Sólo un par de horas. Nada más. Doumoto te relevará, todo bien. Sólo un par de horas...»

No supo cómo, pero dejó de ver a las chicas por la ventana de cuidados intensivos, avanzando con pasos rápidos y rígidos.

Abrió la puerta, antes de que pudiera titubar de nuevo, y entró.

De inmediato el olor a antiséptico lo invadió aun más fuerte que afuera del recinto. Pasó por el estrecho pasillo que conectaba a todas las habitaciones de los pacientes y, antes de encontrar la correspondiente, se puso un cubrebocas y una bata, del color verde más deprimente que había visto en su vida, que le quedaba apenas. Una vez listo, identificó casi inconscientemente la habitación número 456.

Demasiado fácil de encontrar para su gusto.

Y ahí estaba, la puerta con el número exacto. Él enfrente de ella, seguramente envuelto en la expresión más horrorizada que hubiera visto.

La puerta, de un blanco casi estridente, casi le susurraba en el oído con crueldad:

«Tú no sabes qué hacer».

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Se recordó a si mismo que no tenía cinco años. No era un niño asustado que no podía ayudar a nadie. No era un irresponsable y mucho menos una carga.

Era un adulto.

Y un adulto no podía dejar que alguien que le importaba pasara todo aquello... sola.

En un acto de valentía, giró la manija y abrió la puerta.

La pequeña habitación concordaba con el blanco enfermizo que tenía el hospital. A pesar de ser un cuarto como cualquier otro, incluso se atrevería a decir que el espacio era más pequeño, todas las herramientas y maquinas le daban un aspecto más... preocupante. De inmediato captó la atención de Sayaka, quien dirigió su mirada hacia él con dulzura.

— Lamento haber llegado tarde, Sayaka-san, yo...

— Oh, Fujimoto-kun. Está bien. Lo importante es que llegaste— Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa.

No puede ser...

— Pero, no hay excusa para...

— Está bien— Sonrió y se levantó, dejando suavemente la mano de la chica en la cama. Avanzó hacia él, con ternura—. Sabía que sería difícil para ti.

¡Ella ya sabía que llegaría tarde!

— Sayaka-san...

Apretó los puños y bajó la mirada.

Indefenso.

Siempre era así. Sayaka lo conocía muy bien. Cuando huía, no solía decirle absolutamente nada. Pero, cuando regresaba, parecía saber exactamente la causa de su reacción.

Ella le tocó el hombro con suavidad.

— ¿La quieres mucho, no?—Silencio—. Entiendo perfectamente lo que pasa, pero tienes que ser fuerte, Kobato te necesita.

Asintió.

Ella sonrió entonces, soltando su agarre con suavidad.

— Bueno, supongo que no tienes idea de cómo cuidar un paciente, ¿no?

Sí, bueno, debió poner la cara más confundida que tenía, porque Sayaka se rió.

— Está bien. Te enseñaré cómo hacerlo.

Acto seguido, tuvo que hacerle frente a aquello que le aterrorizaba: conocer cada detalle de lo que le sucedía a la chica.

— Oye, Kobato-chan— Sayaka se inclinó al lado de la camilla, con una sonrisa—. Adivina, ¿quién está aquí?— Observé su rostro, contrariado. Era extraño cómo un traje de un color tan deprimente podía verse tan bello y solitario en una sola persona. Sayaka dejó de hablar, como si la chica enserio fuera a despertar en ese momento y contestar a la pregunta con emoción. Inmediatamente ella giró su cabeza hacia mí— Vamos, Fujimoto-kun, saluda.

Incomodo y dolido, observó un momento su rostro.

Sólo apreciarlo lo hacía sentir solitario. No recordaba haber visto tanta tranquilidad en la chica antes...

— ¿Fujimoto-kun...?

— B-Buenas tardes...

Patético. Repulsivo. Deprimente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

Sayaka se rió, como si ella no estuviera malditamente enferma y él malditamente desdichado. Como si fuera otro simple día normal en el Yomogi.

Se le revolvió el estomago.

— Lo siento, Kobato-chan, Fujimoto-kun es algo tímido, pero cuidará de ti, ¿Vale?

Se abstuvo de reclamos. Aun no sabía si podía cuidar de ella.

— Bueno, ahora te indicaré qué tienes que hacer.

Y así empezó el recorrido. Anotó mentalmente que tenía que revisar periódicamente que la temperatura estuviera estable. Que comía -por medio de sonda, o algo así- cuatro veces al día, por lo que en un rato tocaría la tercera vez. Que tenía que estar abrigada, que sus signos vitales se tenían que mantener en una forma especial...

Así que en veinte minutos estaba especialmente instruido en su cuidado. Varias veces tuvo que rolar los ojos, ya que no era tan estúpido como para no saber lo esencial, pero Sayaka seguía insistiendo.

No era incomodo, o odioso. Pero el que le hablara a ella, aun sabiendo que no le contestaría era... insoportable.

— ... Y eso es todo. Sólo mantente vigilante en estas horas y...

— Sí, sí. No soy un niño, Sayaka.

— Lo sé—Sonrió. Él se sintió algo avergonzado porque ella reconociera que él ya no era un niño. Ella tomó su bolso, y él miró un momento en dirección a la chica—. Sólo que... hay una pequeña cosa...

— ¿Uh? ¿No habíamos acabado el recorrido ya?

Se estiró un poco en la incomoda silla que le habían dado para su «feliz hospedaje» en el hospital. Ya no estaba tan incomodo como al inicio, pero aun no podía mantener la vista fija en el cuerpo de la chica por mucho tiempo.

— Sí. Pero, bueno... ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?— Sayaka lo observó mientras se mordía el labio superior. Él parpadeó, de pronto recordando el pequeño favor que le había pedido Sayaka.

Con un suspiro rebuscó entre su mochila de trabajo, encontrando al peluche azul sin mucha dificultad. Sin palabra alguna, se lo tendió a Sayaka.

— Oh... Muchas gracias.

— Sí, bueno, no entiendo para qué lo quieres, ella no notará su ausencia.

— Fujimoto-kun— Dejó de estirar su cuello para poner atención al repentino cambio de voz de la chica— . Kobato fue... la que me pidió el muñeco.

Silencio.

El leve retumbar de las maquinas que daban oxigeno pareció aumentar a una escala inimaginable. Los sonidos que antes parecían ser suaves se volvieron palpitantes y ensordecedores.

Imposible. Ella no se había levantado. Ella no podía hablar. Ella no despertaría hoy, o mañana, o quizá nunca. Ella estaba enferma del corazón, así que aunque despertara no la dejarían salir de aquí.

Ella... ella...

Es una mentira.

No... Sayaka _no miente_...

— ¿Qué...?

— Sí. Hace unos días... un poco antes de que tuviera una recaída, comenzó a hablar dormida. Pensé que se había despertado por fin. Al principio decía cosas incoherentes. Pero después... comenzó a hablar mientras lloraba, con una claridad tal...— Me quedé estático. Sayaka acarició el peluche con las manos, hablando con tristeza— Dijo: «Lo siento, Ioryogi-san, no puedo cumplir mi promesa».

Horrorizado, sintió un vuelco al corazón.

— ¿Ioryogi-san...? ¿E-El peluche...?

Ella lo observó un momento. Como deduciendo el daño que causarían sus palabras. Él sólo se sintió perturbado.

— Y eso no es todo. También dijo: «Gracias por cuidarme. Lamento haber tropezado tanto, seguro te lastimé. Si me dejaran hablar sobre lo que realmente deseo, podría decir que quisiera volver a verte. Pero no creo poder hacerlo. No tengo tanto tiempo... Eres un ser muy hermoso. Y muy especial. Por eso... me...»

Respiraba casi entre cortadamente. Sayaka calló de pronto, como si hubiera reconsiderado sus acciones.

— ¿«Por eso me...»?— Ella lo miró directo a los ojos. Se desesperó— ¡¿Por eso me... qué?!

— «Por eso...me enamoré de ti».

Silencio.

Estática.

Dolor.

¿Dolor...?

Quizá fuera la chica que podía morir en cualquier momento, o la mirada triste de Sayaka, o incluso el día. Quién sabe. Pero lo sentía.

Dolor.

— Oh...

— Sí. Yo también pensé eso: «Oh...».Pero, eso no fue lo que me asustó. Lo que me asustó fue que después dijo «Pero tengo que ayudarla. No porque esté herida, o sea tan débil como yo. Sino... porque entiendo su deseo. Así que... hasta que ella se recupere, no puedo verte. Pero confío en que la cuidaremos bien. Haré lo necesario... para cuidar a Kobato...»

Shock.

"Para cuidar a Kobato".

¿Qué...?

¿Qué...?

¡¿Qué demonios significaba eso?!

— Después de eso no pude moverme. No supe qué hacer. Pero en ese instante Kobato dejó de llorar. Fue extraño, como si se convirtiera en alguien totalmente diferente, porque entonces sólo dijo «Extraño a Ioryogi-san» y volvió a caer dormida.

Más silencio.

Su corazón era un mar de complicaciones que sólo secundaba su mente.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

— Llamé a los médicos... Pero dijeron que todo estaba igual. Realizaron estudios, pero no había nada que indicara que ella tenía la capacidad de hablar...

...

— Así que lo único que podía hacer era traerle el peluche de nuevo. Siempre consideré que era muy importante para ella. Ahora... no sé qué pensar.

— Yo...

— ¿Recuerdas las investigaciones que hicieron los oficiales?

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Cuando instalaron a Kobato pidieron su nombre y documentos. Claro, ellos no sabían nada sobre la documentación de la chica. Apenas sabían _su nombre_...

Bueno, entonces sólo con su nombre se podían buscar sus datos, para verificar que era la misma persona de la que se hablaba, ¿sencillo, cierto?

El nombre de "Hanato Kobato" no estaba registrado.

No sólo en el hospital. No había cuentas bancarias, pagos, registros de estudio, registros de un censo, ¡ni siquiera un acta de nacimiento, por dios!

Ella no existía legalmente.

Los únicos registros existentes a su nombre eran un simple cheque en el supermercado que estaba cerca del Yomogi, y un registro que llevaba la cacera sobre los nombres de los alquilantes. Nada más.

Y ahí entró la policía.

¿Qué podíamos hacer nosotros? Nada. No sabíamos nada sobre la chica.

Paradójicamente, su hospitalización hizo que supiéramos más de ella que todo lo nos dijo en aquel tiempo.

Sí, bueno. Hanato Kobato resultó ser, según el informe de los investigadores, una niña sin familia, sin natalidad, con un nombre quizá inventado, sin dinero ni lugar a donde ir. Con 18 años, portadora de una enfermedad del corazón que requería mucho cuidado, y cuya capacidad de memoria era limitada. Según los doctores, su memoria sólo podía recordar cosas que habían sucedido en un límite de tiempo. Aun era incierto la cantidad exacta de limite pero... no mucho más de un año.

Escuchar todo eso mientras Kobato dormía en su cama de hospital, mientras que Sayaka casi colapsaba fue un horror.

El oficial de policía no agregó mucho más. Kobato era ya mayor de edad, por lo que podía valerse por sí misma. Pero era necesario registrar a un tutor a su cuidado, dado los problemas de salud que traía consigo y todo lo que necesitaría. No se trató a la chica como una delincuente, puesto que no se le tomó como peligrosa, por lo que acabado el informe la policía se retiró a «asuntos más importantes».

La mirada triste y llena de lástima de uno de los oficiales fue lo más desesperante. Reafirmaba la desdicha de una simple niña.

— Lo recuerdo...—Murmuró agriamente.

— Siempre pensé «Kobato es como una niña. Carece de sentido común y tiene un buen corazón». Creo que nunca pensé que ella tendría este tipo de situación. Nunca creí que fuera como una niña porque _no podía_ dejar de ser una niña.

—Sayaka-san...

—No entiendo qué es todo esto. Pero, ¿sabes qué, Fujimoto-kun?—Se quitó unas lagrimitas de los ojos y se levantó con peluche en mano— No necesito saberlo. De todas formas, ayudaré a Kobato-chan.

La vio levantarse y colocar el peluche al lado de la chica. Le besó la frente y acomodó su bolso.

Su fuerza de voluntad le llegó al corazón, he intentó olvidar toda aquella desdicha.

—Bueno, es hora de que me vaya.

Se levantó entones. —Está bien, yo la cuidaré.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a avanzar.

—Ella despertará, yo lo sé—Dijo, antes de que ella saliera de ahí.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_**La gentilidad del sol pela las flores con su calor**_

El viento de la ventana acariciaba su cabello con tibieza. Se sentía, de alguna forma, relajante. Después de haber trabajado todo el día no había podido evitar caer rendido mientras observaba a la chica.

_**Y también mi corazón es invadido por esa luz**_

Aunque era extraño, se sentía más relajado que de costumbre. Estaba envuelto en una sensación fantástica.

_**Hasta puedo escuchar gotas de lluvia en algún lugar**_

Cómo si flotara.

El ambiente era cálido. Se sentía casi nostálgico.

_**Siento que, en el interior, la madre tierra me da su amor**_

Su corazón latía con más fuerza. Casi... con añoranza.

_**El ser feliz o infeliz es parte de la bella experiencia de vivir**_

Como si un deseo surgiera en su interior. El deseo de...

_**La naturaleza nos une con fuerza**_

...Escuchar una canción...

_**Por eso debemos seguir**_

Pero no cualquier canción. Sólo una canción.

_**Tantas cosas hay aquí, que aun esperamos por descubrir**_

Una especial.

_**Se percibe la bondad ilimitada que el mundo nos da**_

Con un tono tan lento... tan suave...

_**Cada noche, al dormir, una plegaria hay que darle a Dios**_

_Tan dulce..._

_**Y el mañana recibir, con mucha paz en el corazón**_

Pero sólo... de ella...

_**Hay una voz en mi interior, que siempre me guía y me infunde valor**_

Por que si no fuera ella quien la cantara, no tendría sentido.

_**Su hermoso sonido me ha conmovido**_

Una canción que pudiera inspirar tristeza, y alegría.

_**Un canto que el viento voló**_

Una canción de Kobato.

_**El ser feliz o infeliz es parte de la bella experiencia de vivir**_

Pero... ¿Y si abro los ojos y ella no está?

_**La naturaleza nos une con fuerza**_

No. Yo sé que ella...

_**Por eso debemos seguir**_

Está ahí.

—Oh, Fujimoto-san, despertaste.

Turbado.

Sus ojos se conectaron. Ella parecía un poco confundida, pero más que nada su mirada color café sólo mostraba curiosidad.

Su cabello despeinado un poco por la parte de atrás, y sus manos agarradas a las sábanas. Ella era totalmente ajena a su situación.

Y él... él...

—Tú...

—Uh, Fujimoto-san, ¿Porqué estamos en un hospital? ¡Incluso Ioryogi-san está aquí!

Y lo vio.

Cómo lo tomaba en brazos y lo mostraba como si fuera un trofeo. Cómo sonreía con dulzura. Cómo aguardaba una respuesta. Cómo fruncía su ceño con preocupación.

Y cómo abrió sus ojos cuando se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¿F...Fujimoto...san...?

Él...

—¡Idiota! —La apretó entre sus brazos. De pronto asustado—, Tú... no puedes siquiera imaginar... lo preocupado que estaba por ti.

Él casi quería llorar.

— Fujimoto-san...

Ella no dijo nada entonces. Sólo lo abrazó.

Y él agradeció eso.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO!

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y el atardecer estaba dando paso a la noche. El Yomogi aguardaba en su interior sólo a tres personas entonces, dos de ellas no daban a ceder y, bueno, la tercera encontraba aquello tan cómico...

— ¡Pero, yo puedo...!

—¡Un no, es un NO!

—¡Pero sólo intento ayudar!

—¡¿Ayudar?! ¿Enserio crees que serás de ayuda si te desmayas en el trabajo? NO, NI HABLAR.

—¡No me desmallaré! ¡Los doctores dijeron...!

—¡No me importa lo que hayan dicho! ¡Tienes suerte de que te deje venir al Yomogi, pero no puedes tener ni-un-sólo-trabajo-más!

—¡Fujimoto-san, eres odioso!

La chica gruñó de nuevo, mientras hacía un mohín que a Sayaka le parecía el más cómico hasta ahora.

—¡Eres molesta!

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Sólo quiero seguir trabajando para ayudar al Yomogi, pero tú no me dejas!

— ¿Acaso quieres volver al hospital? ¡Ya te lo dijeron, si te sigues sobre esforzando morirás!

Sayaka pensó entonces que tenía que calmar la situación, Fujimoto enserio se estaba enojando.

Por su parte, él estaba furico. Después de todo lo que sucedió, y de lo que les costó hacer que ella volviera salir de ahí, ¿ella enserio quería volver a trabajar? ¡Por supuesto que no la dejaría!

— ¡Pero necesito trabajar para ayudar al Yomo...!

—¡No estarás ayudando en nada si te enfermas!

— ¡NO ME ENFERMARÉ!

—¡SÍ LO HARÁS!

—¡Bien, cálmense! —Y así fue como, de una forma similar a los niños regañados, ambos se callaron por fin y volvieron su caras hacia la chica—, Fujimoto-kun, estás siendo muy duro con Kobato-chan, ella sólo quiere ayudar.

—¡Exacto!

—Y Kobato-chan—Ella dejó de celebrar para mirarla con inocencia—, Fujimoto-kun sólo está preocupado. Deberías de tenerle más consideración.

Fujimoto soltó un bufido. Kobato sólo se encogió sobre sí misma, no pudiendo querer dejar su idea atrás.

—Pero...—Ella suspiró con tristeza. Últimamente no sólo era poca la ayuda que daba, si no que era una carga para todos. Sabía los costos a pagar por su deseo, pero no quería que ellos tuvieran que sufrirlos también.

—En vez de sugerir cosas absurdas, ven y ayudame con esto—Medio sugirió, medio gruñó Fujimoto mientras traía consigo unas cajas grandes en brazos.

Inmediatamente la chica saltó de su sitio para poder ayudar.

—¡Sí!

Fujimoto le tendió, como pudo estando corto de manos, una de las cajas menos pesadas.

—¿Qué haremos con esto?— Le preguntó la distraída chica, mientras seguía a su compañero de trabajo a la bodega.

—La caja que tú traes contiene algunos juguetes y artículos que encontré abandonados afuera. Tienes que acomodarlos en la caja de cosas perdidas. Y estas que yo traigo tienen sábanas y esas cosas. Sayaka-sensei me dijo que acomodáramos todo en su lugar—Comentó apenas. La chica asintió y cuando llegaron a la bodega se dividieron algunas cajas y comenzaron el trabajo.

—Oye... Fujimoto-san...

Él alzó levemente la mirada hacia ella. Estaba acomodando algunas cosas en los estantes más pequeños, ya después de un rato de haber comenzado, mientras él estaba acomodando unos diarios en los estantes superiores.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al trabajo, como si no le importara la cosa.

—Bueno...—Ella estaba tímida. Él frunció un poco mientras le quitaba el polvo al siguiente escrito—, hay una pastelería aquí cerca, y me preguntaba...

—No.

La chica, contrariada, observó la espalda del chico, quien ni siquiera se lo había pensado y había respondido sin siquiera verle la cara.

—¡Pero si todavía no termino de...!

—No.

—¡Pero Fujimoto-san...!

—¡He dicho que no! ¡¿No puedes entenderlo?!—La chica se quedó totalmente callada cuando él volteó con aquella expresión llena de furia.

—Pero... ¿Por qué...?—Susurró, de pronto sintiéndose muy tonta por haberlo hecho enojar.

—¿Y si te enfermas?—Rugió. Cuando vio que ella iba a responder algo, seguramente una negación, contraatacó—¡Y no me digas que no harás! Puede volver a pasar en cualquier momento, en cualquier día. ¡Sin importar si te cuido o no! ¡¿Qué crees que habría pasado si no hubiera estado contigo ese día?! ¿Y si hubiera ido a otro trabajo, o a la universidad, qué habría pasado? ¡Si no me hubiera colado para salvarte dándote respiración boca a boca, NO TE HUBIERA SALVADO!

—Fujimoto-san...

Impotente y un tanto furioso, cerró de golpe el último estante y bajó la pequeña escalera en la que se había subido.

—Yo...

—Cuando acabes ve a ayudarle en algo a Sayaka-san—Murmuró secamente, dándole la espalda para no ver la expresión triste que seguro tendría. No hubo tiempo para siquiera sentirse un tanto avergonzado por haberle dicho que ya había probado sus labios. Simple y sencillamente era demasiado y aunque ella le gritó que regresara, no pudo y huyó hacia algún otro rincón a esconderse.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Distraída, meneó un poco su cuchara en la taza de café. Desde que había firmado nuevamente su contrato, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Una de ellas era que ahora era, por así decirlo, más humana.

Tenía que comer, beber y hacer necesidades básicas.

Sus enfermedades eran el mayor problema. Aunque también lo fue para ella no saber por qué su estómago rugía de esa manera, ni el tener que pedirle ayuda a Sayaka-sensei para ir al baño...

Ella siempre fue muy débil en vida, por lo que entendía por qué estaba sucediendo esto. Aunque también era inevitable.

Si por alguna razón su espíritu ya no podía más, la causa aparente sería una enfermedad. Y debido a su difícil situación tener tantas recaídas sería sospechoso.

Pero, hasta ahora, lo peor era saber que sólo estaba siendo una carga.

Cuando firmó ese contrato para hacer realidad su deseo, se comenzó en ella una difícil «metamorfosis» -palabra empleada por Ioryogi-san- en la que su cuerpo y alma tenían que cambiar radicalmente.

No sabían si su cuerpo lo resistiría (Ya que se haría tan débil como había sido en tus tiempos), pero de alguna forma lo logró.

Lo difícil fue mantenerlo estable. Por eso estuvo en lo que Sayaka-sensei llamó«un sueño muy profundo». Para ser sinceros, a ella el tiempo se le pasó volando. Estaba cálidamente, soñando. Incluso tenía vagos recuerdos de gente que le hablaba.

Y, cuando Early-san le dijo que era momento de despertar y hablar sobre lo que había cambiado, su cuerpo había recaído de nuevo, puesto que lo que Early-san y Dios le habían concedido era... muy especial.

Y difícil de acoplar en su cuerpo.

Por todo ello, ahora era una carga tanto para Fujimoto-san como para Sayaka-san. Y... había tantas cosas que no recordaba...

Miró su mano un momento, enfrascada en su mundo.

Pero era importante. Era aquello con lo que podía salvar a aquella persona...

—...¿Kobato-chan...?

—¿Eh?—Ella parpadeó, de pronto dándose cuenta que Sayaka-sensei había entrado a la habitación y que había estado hablándole desde hace algún rato—¡Oh, Sayaka-sensei! Lo siento, ¿qué sucede?

—No pasa nada. Acabo de llegar, ¿has visto a Fujimoto-kun?

Su mirada se obscureció un poco. Fujimoto-san estaba muy enfadado con ella, después de todo.

—Desde hace rato que no lo veo...

—Oh... ¿Sucede algo, Kobato-chan?—Preguntó la profesora, con una sonrisa amable.

—Oh, no, yo...

—¿Es sobre lo del trabajo, no?

Kobato la miró un momento. Ella le sonrió un poco más y terminó por suspirar.

—Sí...

—Fujimoto-kun sigue sin dejarte, ¿no?

—Sí... hace rato, se molestó conmigo porque le insistí mucho... creo que quizá deba dejarlo. Pero... me siento tan inútil así... no dejo de darles problemas...

Sayaka sonrió y le acarició levemente la cabeza con suavidad.

—Yo no creo que seas un problema, o una carga. Me has ayudado mucho. Y hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, así que es normal que nos preocupemos por ti después de todo lo que sucedió.

—Sayaka-san...—Susurró, agradecida. Pero volvió a bajar con tristeza la mirada al recordar lo sucedido hacia unas horas—Pero... Fujimoto-san no piensa lo mismo...

—Kobato-chan—La profesora tomó asiento a su lado—, ¿sabes qué fue lo que pasó cuando te desmayaste la primera vez?

—Sí... más o menos.

—Tanto yo como Fujimoto-kun estábamos muy asustados. Él fue el que sugirió que fuéramos al hospital—Comenzó a contar—. Ya que no está lejos de aquí se fue corriendo contigo en brazos mientras yo tomaba un taxi. Tardé sólo 15 minutos en llegar y tú ya estabas en la sala de urgencias. Cuando encontré a Fujimoto-kun estaba espantado. Sudaba mucho y tenía una cara llena de preocupación. Me asusté y le pregunté dónde estabas. Apenas y pudo hablar para decirme que estabas en la habitación de enfrente y que te estaban intentando estabilizar. No sonaba tan mal como para que Fujimoto-kun estuviera así... pero comenzaron a entrar y salir muchos doctores y enfermeras al cuarto, hubo una desorganización y un caos total. Nos desesperábamos más a cada momento. Fujimoto-kun no pudo más y entró. Yo me quedé afuera, pero podía ver todo lo que pasaba. Había tantos médicos intentando hacer algo por salvarte... pero todo estaba empeorando. Y entonces... tu corazón dejó de latir.

»Los doctores se movilizaron para poder recuperarte. La cara de Fujimoto-kun... Dios, estaba horrorizado. Tanto yo como él pensamos que te perderíamos... Yo no pude hacer nada más que llorar. Pero él se quedó estático. Pasaron los cinco minutos más horribles que he vivido, pero nada pudo traerte de nuevo. Así que los doctores se rindieron y con tristeza anunciaron que... estabas muerta —Sayaka hizo una pequeña pausa, como si el recuerdo fuera doloroso. Le sonrió a la entristecida chica y continuó—. Entonces... fue cuando yo comencé a llorar frenéticamente en la entrada y Fujimoto-kun... enloqueció. Comenzó a gritarles a los médicos y a decirles que no podías estar muerta, que si hacían algo más seguro despertarías. Pero nadie se movió, todos sólo lo miraron con pena. Entonces no lo soportó y intentó por todos los medios hacer algo, hasta que te dio primeros auxilios y respiración de boca a boca.

» Intentaron detenerlo primero, pero después se dieron cuenta que tenían que dejarlo un momento para aceptarlo. Luego de varios e interminables intentos se desesperó y comenzó a rogarte que volvieras. Fue demasiado horrible... Pero siguió intentándolo. Entonces, un minuto o dos después comenzó a hacerlo con más lentitud, y luego...—Paró un momento, de nuevo, y le tomó con fuerza la mano a la paloma. Quien parecía a punto de llorar—comenzó a llorar—La chica abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder imaginarse aquello—. Nunca había visto a Fujimoto-kun llorar. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando era pequeño. Y, ya rendido, dijo... algunas palabras en despedida, y lo volvió a intentar una última vez de una manera tan lenta...

»Y entonces, respiraste. Nadie se lo pudo creer. De pronto abriste los ojo y comenzaste a respirar frenéticamente. Yo sólo podía seguir llorando, porque estabas viva. Y Fujimoto-kun tampoco podía creer que era verdad después de todo aquello. Los doctores comenzaron a actuar de nuevo y hicieron que te tranquilizaras. Pero Fujimoto-kun en ningún momento se alejó de ti. Ese día se quedó incluso a dormir a tu lado...

—¿Fujimoto-san hizo todo eso... por mí?—Susurró. Apretando con fuerza su falda.

—Sí. Quizá no lo demuestre mucho, porque así es él. Pero te quiere y se preocupa por ti, así que es natural que después de lo que pasó esté asustado. Como fue el único que te pudo traer de vuelta, teme no poder llegar a tiempo otra vez, así que tiene pensado incluso ser como tu sombra y... Ah, ¿Qué sucede? Lo siento, debe ser duro también para ti, ¿Estás bien?

—Lo siento—Murmuró, mientras intentaba quitarse las lágrimas con el antebrazo—. Es sólo que Fujimoto-san y Sayaka-sensei son tan buenos conmigo... Incluso tuvieron que pasar algo tan triste y doloroso... y yo soy tan egoísta e inútil...

La chica sollozó y la profesora, enternecida, la abrazó con suavidad.

—Tú no tienes la culpa. Y no eres inútil. Ayudas mucho aquí y yo te quiero mucho.

Ella sollozó de nuevo.

—¿E...Enserio...?

—Sí. Y, para demostrármelo, trabajaremos muy duro en el Yomogi, ¿sí?

Ella sollozó una cuantas veces más y asintió, intentado sonreír.

—¡Sí! ¡M-Me esforzaré!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Suspiró con suavidad.

No quería que ella supiera eso. Pero si Sayaka-san lo creía conveniente...

No tenía otra opción.

Además, se lo merecía por haberla hecha llorar.

Se alejó entonces de la puerta y se dirigió a algún otro lado. Donde no pudiera invadir la privacidad de las cuidadoras de nuevo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—Oye, Fujimoto-san...

—¿Hum...?

—Me estaba preguntando algo—Comenzó la chica, tomando distraídamente unas cuantas hojas caídas y metiendolas a una bolsa para luego tirarlas.

—¿El qué?—Fujimoto por su parte las barría para que ella las recogiera, con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué es la «respiración boca a boca»?

.

.

.

—Ah, oye Fujimoto-kun, ¿No habrás visto...?—Sayaka paró su caminata para ver a una chica pero de lo más curiosa y a un chico rojo como tomate hablar sólo con monosilavos.

—No... yo... eh.. de qué... no... p-pues...

—¡Fujimoto-san, estás poniéndote muy rojo! ¿Estás enfermo?

—¡C-C-Claro que no! Y-Yo sólo...

—¿Estás seguro?—La chica, de lo más preocupada, se levantó y posó una mano en su frente—Uh... qué raro, tu frente no está caliente—Y entonces puso sus manos en sus mejillas, donde se veía más rojo—. ¡Pero tus mejillas están ardiendo, Fujimoto-san!

Cerca. Muy cerca. DEMACIADO cerca. ¿Cómo puede estar alguien ASÍ DE CERCA?

Aquellos eran los pensamientos del sonrojado chico, quien sólo tragó mientras su cerebro intentaba encontrar una respuesta lo suficientemente inteligente para salvar su orgullo.

—N-No... Yo no sé de q-qué hablas...

¡Maldita sea, esto no estaba funcionando!

—Ves Kobato, Fujimoto-kun es como un niño muy tímido. Siempre dice que no le importa nada, pero mira, ¡si hasta se sonroja cuando andas cerca!—Saltó entonces la profesora, quien se estaba carcajeando por dentro, con una sonrisa. Fujimoto se sonrojó aún más, si es que se puede.

—¡CLARO QUE NO!—Ahh, si las mejillas pudieran sacar humo...

—¿De qué están hablando?—Kobato estaba ya súper dúper confundida. Y, para la realmente _maravillosa _suerte del pobre chico, ella no alejaba su _bendito _ser de él...

—Nada, nada, es sólo que él siente mucha vergüenza y...

—¡No es eso!—Chilló él, intentando quitar sutilmente las manos de la chica.

Sí, no todos los días estaba alguien como él empleando ese tono de voz, queriendo esconderse despavoridamente por ahí, pero el combo de inocencia-maldad que conformaban las chicas... era insuperable.

—Hum... yo sólo quería saber qué era la respiración boca a boca— Comentó la palomilla, con un puchero. Sayaka sonrió maléficamete, riéndose por dentro.

El pobre tipo ya parecía jitomate recién cortado.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Profesor Fujimoto-san, por favor, enséñanos!

—¿Eh?

—¡Sí, Fujimoto-san!

—¡¿EHH?!

—¡Pondré toda mi atención!

—¡¿EHHH?!

—¡Eso hagamos, Kobato!

—¡DEJEN DE HABLAR COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA!

—¡Pero yo quiero saber!

—¡Vamos, Fujimoto-kun, no es difícil, yo puedo ayudarte!

—¡No quiero ESE tipo de ayuda!

—¿Oh, enserio? ¡Entonces usted también debe saber qué es Sayaka-sensei! ¡Dígamelo, por favor!

—¡Claro! Supongo sabrás qué es un beso ¿no?

Ahí. Justo ahí. Fujimoto sintió cómo un escalofrío lo inundaba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Beso? Uh...—Él podía sentir cómo su pecho tronaba sin cesar, su pulso acelerado parecía sólo querer aumentar de velocidad más y más mientras ella se llevaba una mano a la boca inconscientemente. Aquel acto sólo corroboró lo que ella aclaró a continuación :— La verdad es que no tengo idea..

Se coloreó cómo si hubieran echado un fósforo a un tanque de gas butano.

Ese era un nivel de inocencia demasiadogrande. Incluso para ella.

Como afirmación, Sayaka también adquirió un leve sonrojo mientras observaba a la chica. Ésta, por su lado, sólo los miraba con confusión.

Sayaka carraspeó entonces y puso una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada.

—Bueno entonces... lo siento, pero es un tanto vergonzoso de explicar—Rió nerviosamente, mientras que Fujimoto estaba empezando a respirar con ansiedad. Para el colmo de los malditos males, ella aun no quitaba sus manos de su cara...

—¿Vergonzoso?—Dios mio, tenía la mirada de una niña pequeña queriendo descubrir el mundo...

Sáquenlo de ahí. ¡YA!

Viendo la situación, una idea acudió a la mente de Sayaka. Si por lo general le gustaba avergonzar a su medio hermano, nunca había llegado tan lejos como lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Es algo como... una forma de expresar _agradecimiento_—Fujimoto abrió sus ojos con inquietud, y a Kobato se le iluminó la mirada con gracia. La profesora infantil, por su parte, tragó un tanto avergonzada mientras continuaba—. Puedo decirte cómo se hace, si gustas.

Y ahí es cuando, por un segundo, la cara del ÚNICO CHICO palideció por completo.

—¿Enserio? ¡Me encantaría poder agradecerles!

—Sí, pero este tipo de agradecimientos sólo se les puede dar a una persona del sexo opuesto, por lo que tú no podrías... eh,dármelo a mí...

Entonces ahí resurgió un rojo, incluso aun más potente, en la cara del chico, quien ya se la veía venir.

—¿Oh, enserio?—¡¿Por qué parecía tan desilusionada?!— ¡Ah! —De pronto volvió la mirada hacia el chico, con renovado entusiasmo— ¡Pero entonces, podré agradecerle a Fujimoto-san!

Ni siquiera Sayaka pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal afirmación.

—N-No creo que...—Estaba temblando como una hoja. Tragó duro. Muy duro.

—¡Por favor, Sayaka-sensei, dígame qué hacer!

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Y Kiyokazu Fujimoto pensó que, después de compartir tanto tiempo juntos y de todos los favores hechos, seguramente Sayaka se apiadaría de él y...

—Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ve acercándote suavemente a su cara y...

Una palabra se vio claramente en su mente, mientras la chica, exageradamente concentrada, hacia lo que Sayaka le ordenaba.

«Traición».

—Cerrando los ojos—No es enserio. No irá a..—, pon suavemente tus labios sobre los suyos.

Soltó entonces un gemido, la chica dudó sólo por un instante, sonrojándose en el acto, pero, obediente, lo hizo.

.

.

.

Sí, vale, lo hizo. Pero, en vez de encontrar unos labios cálidos como recompensa, sólo sintió el viento.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Fujimoto era sólo una mancha verde, marrón y roja que avanzaba a gran velocidad.

—E...Ese tipo de agradecimientos... ¡sólo se dan cuando te casas!—Gritó a lo lejos, como escusa. Antes de entrar rápidamente a esconderse dentro del Yomogi.

Kobato parpadeó entonces. Se sentía muy extraña. Por un lado, no entendía qué era «casarse», además de que el comportamiento de Fujimoto-san era muy raro. Y, por otro, se sentía extrañamente decepcionada.

—Uh... entonces ¡Ah!—Sayaka-sensei, quien hasta ahora estaba en shock, pues estaba segura de que él habría querido un beso de la chica, la vio llegar a su lado, con los ojos brillantes—¡Por favor, cáseme con Fujimoto-san para poder agradecerle!

Sayaka abrió los ojos. La observó con incredulidad, y notó la determinación que había ahí, en su mirada.

Lo decía totalmente enserio.

Sonrió con suavidad entonces.

—Me parece muy bien. Pero, para eso, primero tiene que haber un noviazgo.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué es un novinasco?

Ay, Dios.

Sayaka sintió correr algunas gotas de sudor por su frente. Habría que explicarle algunas cosas a ese niña.

Suspiró.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberíamos pedirle al doctor Fujimoto-kun que nos explique las leyes de la vida—Anunció, con una palmadita.

—¡Oh, eso sería genial!

—Sí, puedes preguntarle lo que sea. ¿Supongo que no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes, cierto?

De alguna manera, en ese mismo segundo, Fujimoto tuvo la sensación de que quería salir huyendo de ese país para no regresar nunca.

_Continuará..._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Primero que nada, ¡hola!

¿Cuánto tiempo, eh?

Sí, bueno, no se ofendan, pero no he tardado taaaanto.

Sí, unos cuantos meses, pero si conocieran un fanfic de Inuyasha que tengo... sabrían lo que es esperar letargos.

Como sea, ¡ha sido un buen capítulo, ¿no?! Me ha costado escribirlo y más porque, si bien es fácil avergonzar a Fujimoto, es difícil verlo reaccionando ante los sucesos que se están dando por parte de la chica

Como verán, estamos comenzando a ir más rápido. Sólo en este capítulo se han abarcado varios meses. Aun no llegamos a la fecha donde Kobato originalmente se iba, por lo que ahora las cosas estarán más calmadas.

Oh, por cierto, hace como una semana me surgió una idea repentinamente.

Kobato, siendo tan malditamente inocente, seguro no conoce las «leyes de la vida», ¿cierto? ¿Qué pasaría si fuer Fujimoto quién tuviera que decirle, con palitos y manzanas, lo que eran?

Asdfghj, no puedo esperar para escribir algo como eso. Ahora bien, quería adjuntarlo con la historia. Por lo que haré un One-short, como si fuera un capítulo especial, en donde haré que los chicos se pongan como tomates muajajaja *-*

Ahora, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo se llevan estos chicos después de que Fujimoto tuvo que explicarle lo que pasa con la flor y la abejita, y profundizaremos sobre la habilidad especial que le otorgó Dios. También hablaremos sobre cómo ve todo esto Ioryogi, puesto que no apreció.

Por lo tanto, el próximo capítulo se llamará, si no hay algún cambio en mi mente, «Suaves destellos azules».

Intentaré alargarlo más que este, por supuesto.

Agradecimientos a: **Wendylove4**, por su apoyo :3

¡Hasta dentro de tres meses!

.

.

.

Ahre no jaja, espero actualizar pronto. Aveces es más que nada la flojera de escribir.

¡Los quiero admiradores secretos!

Besos.

—Karen.


End file.
